Learning Domestic Discipline
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: Written by request. A spin-off of "Candid Conversations". Amanda and Casey discuss whether Domestic Discipline might help them overcome the issues in their relationship. After much negotiation, they go through "workshops" with Olivia and Alex, who will be teaching them the ropes of their new lifestyle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As of right now, I'm not exactly sure how many chapters this story is going to be, but right now I am planning on at least five chapters, if not more. If you've read "Candid Conversations", it might help you understand this story a little bit better, but I think this story will also stand on its own just fine. Enjoy!**

Amanda entered her apartment with a heavy heart, her mind still reeling with thoughts, and sighed when she heard Casey crying down the hall, unaware that Casey had been crying the whole time she was gone. Amanda had been at Olivia and Alex's apartment, venting and getting relationship advice. Both Amanda and Casey knew full well that something drastic needed to be done or their relationship was going to be over, which was something that neither of them wanted. Amanda kicked off her shoes and made her way into the bedroom. Casey was not lying on the bed, but had locked herself in the master bathroom. Amanda crossed the bedroom and knocked softly on the bathroom door.

"Sweetheart, I'm home. Will you come out and talk to me, please?" Amanda struggled to keep her voice from shaking, blinking back the tears in her own eyes that were threatening to spill over.

"Are you still mad at me?" Casey whimpered through her sobs.

"No, baby. I'm sorry I yelled at you so much. I want to sit down with you and fix this, but I don't want to do it through a door. Will you please come out?"

Amanda was caught slightly off guard when the bathroom door suddenly flew open and Casey threw herself into Amanda's arms, clinging to her for dear life and sobbing on her shoulder. The two women stood embracing for several long minutes. When Casey was no longer sobbing so hard, Amanda pulled back, kissed her lips, and caressed her face with the back of her hand.

"Come on, I think we could both use a cup of tea, and then we'll have a long talk and figure out how to fix this together."

With their cups of tea in hand, Amanda and Casey sat down on the couch.

"Where did you go? I was afraid you had left me." Casey broke the awkward silence.

"I drove around for a while, and then I went to Liv and Alex's place. I'm sorry I left without telling you where I was going. We were both yelling and we both just needed some space to breathe. I showed up at kind of an awkward moment at Liv and Alex's, but they didn't seem to mind."

"They were fighting?!" Casey looked genuinely perplexed. Liv and Alex _never_ fought.

"No. Alex was asleep when I got there. She had just been paddled."

"Oh. Yeah, I know that happens to her sometimes. I've never pressed for details, though."

"I haven't either, until today. They were both actually very open about it."

"Do… do you think if we set up the same kind of arrangement, or something like it, that things might get better between us?" Casey blushed lightly and bit her lip nervously.

Casey and Alex had been best friends since high school, and entered law school together. Alex always said that there was something missing in her life, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it until Olivia came into her life and Alex became a completely different person, changed for the better. When Casey asked Alex about the changes she was seeing, Alex was very open about the fact that she and Olivia were practicing something called Domestic Discipline. Casey didn't really understand it, but she knew that it had something to do with rules and structure. Casey had nearly gone through the roof when, after Casey noticed Alex squirming in her chair one day during one of their classes, Alex admitted that she was physically punished by Olivia on occasion, but Alex had been quick to assure Casey that this was exactly how she wanted it. She wanted someone to lay down the law and help keep her in line when her bratty, impulsive tendencies took over. Casey began to realize that Alex was ecstatically happy, and apart from seeing Alex sometimes struggle to find a comfortable position to sit, Casey never saw Alex with black eyes or any other bruises, and noticed that Olivia always spoke to Alex with the utmost respect and tenderness. Olivia and Alex never argued in public, and when they were in public they never appeared irritated with each other. Once at a party, Alex was acting less than respectful toward a group of their friends. Casey saw Olivia pull Alex gently aside and whisper in her ear. Alex had blushed lightly and nodded, and Casey thought she heard Alex say the words "yes, Ma'am". Casey wasn't sure if that had been the end of the incident or not, but either way Casey was no longer worried. It had been twenty-one years now, and Alex and Olivia were still very much in love.

Amanda and Casey were also very much in love, but the only way they knew to resolve conflict was to yell until somebody was crying, which didn't really resolve anything at all. It wasn't that Casey didn't see her impulsive behavior or her tendency to smart off with bratty remarks. She was well aware of how difficult she could be sometimes. It was simply a matter of Casey not knowing how to reign in her behavior. In a similar way, Amanda wasn't sure how to keep her cool when she saw Casey engaging in these behaviors and she didn't know how to bring them up without sounding like she was either criticizing or trying to control Casey.

You could have knocked Amanda over with a feather. On the drive home, she had been thinking and wondering whether Domestic Discipline might indeed be the way to go. She'd had no idea that Casey had been wondering the same thing.

"I don't know, hon, but at this point I think anything's worth a shot. I'm not really sure how this Domestic Discipline thing is supposed to work, though. I mean, I know it has to do with rules and trust and all of that kind of thing, but I'm not really sure how the day-to-day stuff is supposed to go."

"I don't either. Maybe we could ask Olivia and Alex to teach us some stuff? Like, I don't know, maybe some kind of 'workshop' or something?"

"I could mention it to Olivia at work tomorrow. It would be a little awkward, but I think she'd be cool about it."

"Hey, Liv, can I talk to you real quick before the others get here?" Amanda put her coat on the back of her desk chair the next morning and wandered into Olivia's office where she found Olivia already working at her computer while she waited for the rest of her squad to arrive. Olivia was always the first one there.

"Sure. What's up?" Olivia looked up from her computer screen.

"Well, I just wanted to say thanks again for letting me just show up at your door yesterday. Casey and I were up most of the night talking, and we were wondering… this is kind of awkward…"

"You and I have been friends for years. I guarantee you nothing is awkward. Just spit it out." Olivia encouraged kindly.

"Well, we were wondering if… maybe you and Alex would… teach us about Domestic Discipline. When I was at your place yesterday, you kind of covered the 'discipline' aspect of it, although I'm sure there's a lot more ground you could cover. Maybe you could teach us the 'domestic' part of it too?"

"First of all, stop looking like you want the floor to open up and swallow you. I totally get where you're coming from and I'm sure Alex will too. We're all adults, we can talk about stuff like this without being embarrassed. I'll tell you what, I'll run it by Alex on our lunch break today and see what she says. If she's okay with it, then maybe you and Casey can come to our place and we can start discussing things on Saturday, since we have a three-day weekend coming up."

Olivia glanced up from her desk and stood up to go out for her lunch break. They were given an hour for lunch, and Olivia and Alex usually ate together. Olivia walked to Alex's office, tapped on the door, and opened it.

"Hey, baby girl, you ready for lunch?" Olivia smiled.

"You have no idea, I'm starving. Instead of going to the diner, can we go to Central Park and get hot dogs?" Alex asked hopefully, standing up from her desk.

"Your wish is my command, my love." Olivia chuckled.

"So, how's your day going?" Alex asked as the two women sat on a bench to eat their hot dogs, licking a blob of ketchup off of her finger.

"Fine. We had a victim come in about ten this morning. Poor thing got her face bashed in pretty good while she was being raped. I put Kat and Fin on it. And I had an interesting conversation with Amanda this morning. I actually wanted to talk to you about it."

"Okay, shoot." Alex responded curiously.

"Well, you remember how Amanda came to see us yesterday after your spanking? This morning she said that she and Casey had a long talk and they want us to teach them how to do Domestic Discipline."

"Wow." Alex whistled.

"That's what I thought too. We're all friends so maybe we can figure out a way to help them. I told Amanda I would check with you first, and if you said it was okay, then they could come over on Saturday and we could spend the weekend giving them pointers. I mean, there's way too much information to cover over one dinner, and that way they could actually see it being lived out rather then us just talking to them about it. But it's up to you. If you say no, then after lunch I'll go back to work and tell Amanda that we're not comfortable with the idea of giving them 'workshops'."

"No, I actually think it's a great idea. I mean, the physical punishment aspect of it is important, and we can definitely cover that part, but there's a lot more that goes along with it and they need to learn that part almost more than anything else, otherwise the punishment part is just a waste of time. I can guide Casey through the submissive part of it, and you can guide Amanda through the dominant part."

"Are you really sure you're okay with this? If we're going to do this, I want to be thorough and give them real instruction, which means you'll end up over my knee at some point. Are you sure you're really okay with being spanked in front of them for no reason?" Olivia asked worriedly, needing to double check just to be sure.

"I'm almost completely healed from yesterday, so by Saturday I'll be perfectly fine, especially after you give me some of that lovely arnica cream I love so much after work today. You've spanked me for reasons other than punishment before, but if you really want me to give you a reason to punish me, I'm sure I can come up with one for you." Alex teased with a mischievous grin and a playful wink. Little miss Alexandra Justine Cabot was very talented at being bratty when she wanted to be.

"Not a chance, young lady. You will behave yourself or pay the consequences. I do owe you arnica, though. It's been twenty-four hours. So we'll take care of that as soon as we get home." Olivia laughed and kissed Alex on the lips.

"I better get back to my office, I have a very annoying court case this afternoon. Go ahead and tell Amanda that we're on for this weekend. You and I can discuss more of the details at home tonight. I love you, baby."

"I love you too, princess." Olivia smiled as she watched Alex walk away, watching her bottom sway in her pencil skirt, before getting up to go back to the precinct.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologize for taking so long to post this chapter. I got part of the way through writing it and then I got stuck and had to wait for inspiration to hit before I could finish it. Enjoy!**

Over the next several days, many discussions were had amongst both couples. It was decided that rather than wait until Saturday morning to get started, the foursome would leave work together after work on Friday and Amanda and Casey would go back to Olivia and Alex's apartment with them. On Friday, Alex stood from her desk, packed up her briefcase, locked her office, and walked down the hall to fetch Casey. She knocked on Casey's office door and poked her head inside.

"Hey, are you ready? I think Liv's treating us all to the steakhouse for dinner tonight."

"Sounds good. I'm ready, just one second." Casey finished typing on her laptop and shut it down.

It was a nice day as the two ADAs walked the few blocks over to the SVU precinct. Alex noticed that Casey appeared to be deep in thought.

"Don't think too hard, you'll hurt yourself." the blonde teased good-naturedly. Casey smiled.

"Sorry, I'm just scared. I don't know if I can do this. I haven't been spanked since I was eight, by my stepfather, and that was more of a beating than a spanking. It was horrible."

"Well, first of all, you're jumping the gun a little bit. We have a lot of ground to cover before we get anywhere near the physical punishment part of things. Secondly, when we do finally get there, I can guarantee you that getting spanked as a child and getting spanked as an adult are two completely different things. Children have no say in when they get spanked, for what reasons, or how much is enough. You will have a say in all of that."

"Really?" Casey asked, genuinely surprised. She had just assumed that Amanda would be in charge and she would have no say in anything and she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

"Of course. Domestic Discipline isn't about one partner lording absolute power over another partner, that's abuse. It's about working together to make day to day life go smoothly with minimal conflict and minimal tension." Alex explained.

"I'm just nervous, I guess." Casey admitted.

"I would actually be worried if you weren't nervous. Submission is a big deal and it isn't a decision you just jump into blindly. That's why you're spending the weekend with us, to learn about it."

"It doesn't seem that hard for you." Casey pointed out. Alex laughed.

"Have you met me? Trust me, there are times when the last thing I want to do is submit to Liv's authority. I guess it's the brat in me. But I do it because I know it's what's best in the long run, even if in the moment it seems counterintuitive. But this is completely your decision. When we get to the precinct if you decide that you want to forget the whole thing and just have Amanda take you home, nobody will fault you for that."

"No, I want to go through with it. I at least want to spend the weekend with you and learn. Even if we decide that Domestic Discipline isn't for us, maybe we can still learn something that will help us, because we have to do something or we aren't going to make it."

When they arrived at the precinct, Alex walked straight into Olivia's arms and received a tender kiss to her forehead, nose, and lips. Amanda smiled and kissed Casey's lips as well. As promised, Olivia splurged on steak for everyone. Throughout the meal, Casey watched Olivia and Alex interact and began to see the subtle differences that she had never really noticed before. The way that Olivia and Alex spoke to each other was different. Olivia's tone was loving and gentle. Alex's tone was respectful and kind. Even their playful, teasing banter was easy and natural. Casey noticed the way they looked at each other and she couldn't remember the last time that she and Amanda looked at each other with such deep love. Casey didn't know that Amanda was also carefully watching Olivia and Alex and was thinking many of the same thoughts.

"Who wants wine?" Alex asked back at the apartment, retrieving a bottle and four glasses from the kitchen.

"Liquid courage. Good idea, baby girl." Olivia agreed.

"Courage for what?" Amanda asked, sitting beside Casey on the couch.

"Well, you guys are here to learn so we might as well get started. The liquid courage is more for you guys than for us. We have a lot to talk about and you two have a lot of important decisions to make." Olivia explained.

"We just want you guys to feel free to share anything and everything with us. A little wine will help with making anything awkward a little less awkward. We want to help you but we can't help if we don't know the full story." Alex added. She poured four glasses, handed one to Olivia, took one for herself, and settled comfortably on Olivia's lap with Olivia's arm around her securely.

"Sooo… where do we start?" Casey asked.

"Well, let's start at the beginning. Remind me again how long you two have been together?" Olivia asked.

"Nine years in July." Casey replied.

"When do you think the trouble started? All relationships go through rocky phases, but it seems you guys have been unhappy for quite a while." Alex observed.

"I guess… about five years ago?" Amanda looked to Casey for confirmation.

"Yeah, about five years…. Hey, that's the first thing we've agreed on in forever." Casey giggled.

Amanda chuckled. It felt good to actually laugh with Casey over something, no matter how small or seemingly insignificant it was.

"Somewhere along the line everything just turned into a fight and the lines of communication just broke down." Amanda admitted.

"So we start there. Communication is imperative in any relationship. In a Domestic Discipline relationship, it is even more important. There needs to be clear communication so that no one is confused about what is happening. If there isn't clear communication it's way too easy for tempers to escalate or, God forbid, a punishment to be given unjustly."

"How do we work on our communication skills?"

"We're going to play a little game." Alex grinned.


End file.
